


Say You Like Me

by Kaiisan



Series: Moments With You [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Met on the train, One Shot, Random & Short, Random Encounters, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiisan/pseuds/Kaiisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP taking the same bus/train to work every day. Person A develops a small crush on Person B, but when Person A finally gets the courage to talk to them, it turns out Person B speaks a completely different language. So, Person A spends the next few months learning this language so they can get to know Person B.<br/>(slightly edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Like Me

On the bustling trains throughout Tokyo, it wasn't surprising to see new and unusual people. It wasn't surprising to see tourists or half-Japanese people or people with unusual hair or eye colours. Whilst Zoro was full Japanese, his hair was a bright green, from a rare bloodline in his heritage. There were also a lot of blondes or people with blue eyes.  
One day, Zoro ran into someone with both.

A hectic Monday morning on his train to work at one of Tokyo's biggest dojos, he spotted a new face in what he'd been dubbing 'his' carriage. The man was young and had bright blond hair, natural comparing it to the fake dyed colour Japanese girls sometimes styled theirs in. His hair covered one eye but the other was a startling blue, like the sky. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with thin grey pin stripes and the top button undone, tucked into black trousers and formal shoes. He carried a laptop bag and his jacket was hanging over it.

All in all, he looked good and Zoro liked him.

He saw him every day after that, though not on weekends since he didn't work then. But each morning his blond-haired crush stood diagonally opposite him from a row of seats and didn't pay him any attention.

So in Zoro's blunt mind, he decided to go talk to him. After all, he's been here a month so he isn't here on holiday right?

**"Hey, who're you?"** Zoro asked in his usual blunt way. His voice catches the blond's attention as well as others standing around them, who promptly cower away and avoid eye contact. For some reason this amuses the blond, though now Zoro starts to feel embarrassed.

**"Sorry. My name is Roronoa Zoro. Yours?"** he bows his head a little to seem friendly and holds his hand out.

_"San-. Oh, uh, Noir Sanji."_ The blond stammers out in English, shaking his hand while his face flushed red.

**"You're English? You don't speak Japanese?"** Zoro asks, then frowns when it appears Sanji doesn't understand. Suddenly the train starts slowing down and Zoro's stop is announced. He gives the blond another look of curiousity before making a noise of frustration and getting off the train, leaving an inquisitive blond man looking after him with interest.

 

 

Zoro takes a different carriage to work for the next couple of months, frustrated that he embarrassed both himself and the blond Englishman. English. Of course he was English. It never registered in his head that Noir was a French surname, but that didn't matter.

He's leaning against one of the glass panels that separates the seating and standing areas when someone taps him on the shoulder.

**"Who the hell-"**

_**"Konnichiwa, Marimo-kun!"**_ a familiar blond-haired man grinned up at him cheekily. **" _I found you!"_**

**"What the? You're speaking Japanese!"** Zoro pointed out stupidly. Then the nickname registered. **"Marimo-kun?"**

_**"Marimo's are those rare balls of moss aren't they?"** _ Sanji smirks, eyes flicking up to Zoro's hair. _**"I forgot your name so I was looking for your hair."**_

**"Why you little-!"** Zoro swiped for the blond, who laughed and dashed out of the train as it came to a stop. Zoro followed swiftly, both idiots forgetting to go to work as they talked together in a part of the city neither of them knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write some more of these OTPprompts but I've been lacking the 'random' motivation I need for them so have my last back-up for this series.
> 
> \o/


End file.
